la decision
by annitha mz
Summary: annaxyoh- que pasara despues de una decision equivocada? UA asesinos a sueldo... :)


_**La decisión**_

Por: _**annitha mz**_

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Respuesta al reto de anna cetcizel de tao en el foro "yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos"

…:….:…..:….:….:….

_**No cree que estaría bien implementar esa ley, ayudaría a muchas personas, a los niños en áfrica**_ - ahora hablo un hombre castaño con una sonrisa un tanto inocente

_**Yoh, eso es solo desperdicio de dinero, tenemos cosas más importantes en que gastar el dinero ¿no? - **_hablo el hombre robusto, de cabellera negra y escasa y claro una sonrisa más que cínica - _**ese dinero es el que paga su sueldo, esos países tercermundistas están así porque quieren, creo que jamás veré un rostro tan inocente como el tuyo**_

_**Si…yo también creo que jamás volverá a ver un rostro**_ - sonrió la rubia - _**como el de yoh…bien, listo para el postre señor presidente**_

El hombre rio mientras bebía de su copa - _**claro, debo agradecerles me invitaran a cenar esta noche en su casa, aparte de que yoh hace un excelente guardaespaldas cocinas delicioso anna**_

…_**es un gran cumplido**_ - en la mesa coloco una tarta y un cuchillo manejaban sus manos - _**cortare la tarta**_

Se coloco detrás del hombre y con extrema lentitud paso el cuchillo por la tráquea del hombre, después lo vio ahogarse lentamente con su propia sangre

El castaño solo la miro - _**justo en la carotica, cada día me enorgulleces más…pero dime anita ¿Por qué lo hiciste**_? - menciono más serio mientras se sentaba

La rubia le imito sentándose frente a el mientras la sangre del hombre lentamente comenzaba a manchar el blanco mantel

_**Era un tirano, un desgraciado, por su culpa países "tercermundistas" no avanzan, no te molestes, ya no tendrás que ser su guardaespaldas, relájate esta va por mi cuenta amor - **_

_**Si fuera por mí lo pondría en medio del campo de tiro pero…es el presidente - **_

_**Asesinaste a la antigua primera dama**_ - le recordó - _**que tiene que sea el presidente, y baja la voz que sus hombres están afuera de esta habitación**_

_**Lo de la primera dama ya es antiguo, pero este…. - **_

_**Recuerdas el chico que hace un año quiso matarlo**_ - se levanto y tiro la tarta en la entrada de la cocina_** - pues yo salí de la cocina y ese chico mato al presidente, de verdad me sorprendió, hasta la tarta se me callo - **_sonrió con cinismo

_**Si y como explicaras que yo siendo hijo de un policía y un guardaespaldas profesional mataran al presidente frente a mi - **_

_**Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos**_ - cambiando de tema mientras se servía otra copa -

_**Como no recordarlo**_ - sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo - _**tan solo teníamos 15 años**_

Flash back

_**¿Quién es ella? - **_pregunto el chico con hostilidad

_**Ren, ella es anna, ayer llego al hotel**_ - los presento el castaño

_**Ah…hola, yoh me voy luego te veo**_ - con esas palabras se fue

_**El es el dueño del emporio tao**_ - veía el camino que había tomado el chino

_**Sí, bueno anita te dejo, tengo que salir**_ - le dio un fugaz beso de despedida en la mejilla mientras salía del lobby

Subió a su cuarto, el hotel era pequeño, solo de 5 pisos y se encontraba en medio de la playa, pocas personas había, ren lo había escogido como un lugar para escapar de los negocios y el estrés.

Se coloco un traje negro y entallado, se realizo una coleta en su rubio cabello y solo un poco de gloss en los labios, el reloj marco las 8:30

Coloco una silla pegada a la pared, con nada de esfuerzo subió en la silla retirando la rejilla que daba al conducto de aire, entro en el conducto, miro desde arriba como el chico de cabellos violeta entraba en el baño con una bata puesta, espero 10 minutos mas y bajo silenciosamente, abrió la puerta y tomo la mochila que estaba afuera, saco una manopla clocándosela en el puño, ren era conocido también por su muy buen estado físico y muy fuerte en distintas áreas de artes marciales, tal vez le costaría trabajo, pero muy bien pagado.

Se acerco a la puerta y justo cuando iba a abrirla alguien más entro en la habitación, para su suerte se había colocado una máscara que le cubría el cabello y el rostro - lo miro sorprendida, un ladrón, que mal momento había escogido - el hombre estaba completamente vestido de negro con una máscara en la cara, suspiro con desgano, observo como el hombre levantaba su arma, rápidamente lo ataco, al principio pelearon en silencio, después tumbo una lámpara haciendo ruido en la habitación, se equivoco al decir que era un ladrón, ese chico sabía muy bien como pelear

Fin flash back

_**Si, luego salió ren y terminaste por matarlo rápidamente, nunca pensé que la chica que conocí en el lobby fuera esa asesina - **_

_**Si yo tampoco, en ese momento te analice, fue hasta el día siguiente que lo supe, y todo por takei**_ -

Flash back

_**Donde están todos - **_pregunto llegando a la sala de estar del hotel

_**Ah, ocurrió un crimen en el 4 piso, ¿no lo sabías? - **_el castaño solo la miraba normalmente

_**No, estuve toda la noche fuera - **_

_**Así, que curioso - **_

_**Y ese tono - **_

_**Es que…te aseguro que jamás olvidaría tu cuerpo**_ - le hablo al oído muy cerca de la rubia

Sonrió ante el acercamiento del chico - _**en serio**_ - con sarcasmo

Se dio vuelta encarando al chico, acerco su rostro demasiado al del chico, tanto que seguro el castaño podía sentir su respiración, se dio vuelta dejando al chico ansioso de un beso - _**sí, yo tampoco olvidaría tu suspiro de satisfacción**_ - después de que el chico soltara un suspiro

Rápidamente el la tomo de las manos estampándola en la pared - solo sonrió con diversión - rápidamente cambio posiciones, con otro movimiento de parte del chico terminaron en el suelo_** - ¿Qué pretendes?, ¿Quién te envió?**_

_**Tu dime para quien trabajas - **_

_**Eso no es tu problema, dime quien te envió - **_

_**Yo lo envié**_ - se escucho una imponente voz en el cuarto

Fin flash back

Miro la sangre que trazaba un camino por la mesa - _**me encanta como tus ojos se iluminan con el rojo de la sangre**_ - la abrazo - _**te combina muy bien el rojo**_

_**Yoh…no has pensado en dejar esto**_ - pregunto seria

_**Dejar esto, pero si vivimos perfectamente**_ - replico soltándola - _**en serio estas pensando en dejarlo, tan solo recuerda lo feliz que nos hace esto**_

Flash back

_**El señor takei me entrena desde que era pequeña, jamás supe de tu existencia - **_

_**Hace 4 años lo encontré y aquí termine, no creí que tu harías esto - **_

_**Estas subestimando a las mujeres, peor aún, a mí - **_

_**Jijiji, claro que no anita, pero bueno me parece extraño, aun que debo admitir eres espectacular - **_

_**Si lo sé**_ - respondió seria

_**Tengo un trabajo para ti anna - **_

Después de escuchar las indicaciones del hombre se levanto

Pasaron los meses, en el transcurso del tiempo conocieron a importantes personas con importantes enemigos, como horo, que tuvieron que asesinarlo por indicaciones de su propia esposa, con el tiempo perfeccionaron sus estrategias, se volvieron importantes pero inocentes ante cualquier crimen, aun que los dos se atraían los coqueteos jamás desaparecieron aun que con rapidez ese sentimiento de atracción se fue transformando en un sentimiento más fuerte, empezaron una relación a escondidas pues sin necesidad de averiguar sabían que takei estaría complemente contra ellos, después de un tiempo takei los descubrió prometiendo separarlos, apenas tenían 16 años y takei les llevaba ventaja por mucho, fácilmente los metería en la cárcel dando pruebas, después de todo el era el que limpiaba la sangre que ellos derramaban.

_**Yoh se irá a L.A, hoy mismo - **_

_**No es necesario takei, solo fue un mal desliz**_ - se explico la rubia

Solo observo como los dos hombres entraban en el despacho dejándola afuera

Después de algunos ruidos entro en el despacho encontrándose a yoh totalmente manchado de sangre, suspiro de alivio al saber que no era la de él.

Fin flash back

_**Lo hice por ti**_ - le sonrió mientras la besaba_** - solo para estar junto a ti**_

_**Te amo**_ - hablo en medio del beso - _**yoh…no has pensado en formar una familia**_

_**¿Una familia?, podría funcionar…pero no dejaríamos esto - **_

_**No creo que funcione siendo lo que somos**_ - se soltó del chico mirándolo

_**No, ya te dije que no, vivimos bien y…anna te amo, estamos juntos en esto - **_

_**¿Esa es tu decisión? - **_

_**Sí, eso elijo para los dos - **_

_**No yoh, yo solo doy un golpe más y me retiro - **_

_**¿Qué?, claro que no, estamos juntos en esto, no me dejaras**_ -

Se dio vuelta caminando alrededor del chico_** - cuando era niña mis padres fueron asesinados, solo buscaba venganza pero después me di cuenta que esto me mantenía viva, quitarle la vida a los demás hacia que mi corazón latiera tan fuerte y eso me encanta y más si me pagaban por ello, igual que tu, decidiste hacer esto por dinero, por gusto porque tu inocente sonrisa solo es causa de la sangre que hemos derramado por el piso, nuestra vida ah estado marcada por decisiones, a veces no las correctas, pero tú ya tomaste una decisión y yo también, ya encontré alguien que me llena más que la sangre…te amo **_ - susurro abrazando al chico, después lo soltó y sin más le disparo en la espalda, después en la cabeza, la leve música que sonaba en el salón disfrazo el sonido del arma con silenciador

Limpio el arma y cualquier huella que la implicara, del bolso saco unos pequeños trozos de cinta usada, coloco la cinta en varios lugares del cuarto y en la puerta, como en el arma homicida - _Recuerdas el chico que hace un año quiso matarlo….Si y como explicaras que yo siendo hijo de un policía y un guardaespaldas profesional mataran al presidente frente a mi - __**fácil, también te asesinaron, después de golpearme a mi**_

Con fuerza se estampo de cara contra la pared, coloco el cuchillo en una posición en que no se moviera y se hirió el brazo - callo en el suelo pues sentía pocas fuerzas debido a que perdía sangre, grito fuertemente - _**todo estará bien bebe**_ - tocándose levemente el vientre se quedo inconsciente

Todo tenía que funcionar, estaba exactamente planeado, claro que lo de yoh no, pero sabía que estaba embarazada y que con esa vida no podrían formar una familia, aun así lo amaba y lo extrañaría, pero finalmente el tenia la culpa, algún día se lo dije, no debía subestimarla, aparte el tomo su decisión.

_**FIN**_

Salió como salió, Pff me encantan estas cosas de sangre y muertes, pero pues una cosa que me guste verlas y otra que me salga escribirlas.

Mmm mas matar a yoh, no se ya ni cuantas veces lo eh matado.

Total aquí quedo, espero que a anna cetcizel le guste pues ella es quien me reto, también espero que a ustedes les guste y me dejen sus reviews a ver qué tal.

Por cierto los invito a leer mi nuevo one- shot de alumi o.o (la nena, bitácora de un secuestro)

Me voy besos….

Annitha mz


End file.
